The Child of Winter
by FictionButterfly
Summary: Canada has faded away from the mind and memory of the world and turned into an arctic wasteland, devoid of almost any life. Now a dream set by Mother Earth herself has got the countries trying to find the one among them that has been missing for centuries. The question is, will they find him in time? T for possibly offensive language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever actually posting any fanfiction, so comments and reviews are most appreciated! ^^ Please let me know if I screw anything up! And so it's known, there might be some OOC-ness with the countries :3**

* * *

It started with a dream. A strange dream that left many countries at loss for what to say about it afterward. Mother Earth had visited them all, and this left them uneasy. It had been a long, long time since she had visited. The younger nations hadn't even known who she was when she had first appeared. It was a strange dream indeed.

~o0o~

The meeting was uncomfortably silent as each nation stared at one another. There was no arguments, not fights. No words. Just silence. Uneasy stares across the table. A heaviness to the room that seemed to weigh them all down. Even the usually spastic Italy was sitting silent, which would have been a shock had the dream last night not happened.

Germany shifted his eyes from America, who was currently tracing absent circles on the tabletop, to China, who was frowning at his lap, arms tucked neatly into his sleeves. Finally he slammed his hand on the table and stood.

"Are ve going to sit here und mope or talk about vhat happened last night?" Germany said angrily, startling the others from their thoughts.

"There isn't much to talk about-aru." China turned his frown in the direction of the German. "We all know that Mother came to us, but what can we do? We don't even know who we're looking for."

"I agree with China." England also frowned at the German. "We can't bloody well go looking for someone who we don't even know."

"...I can't help feeling we've forgotten something important, dudes." America rubbed the back of his head, casting his gaze around the table. "Like, really, really important."

They all stared at him a moment and then exchanged glances with each other. Germany slowly sank back into his seat as they all shuffled through their brain, trying to remember what they could have forgotten. Italy slowly raised his hand.

"Veh~wasn't the person a country….?"

They all stared at him a moment.

"Country? Aren't we all here?" England looked around the table, mentally checking all the countries that were there. "...There's an empty seat….." He murmured to himself. "But…..there's no one missing, is there?"

Everyone looked around the table at this, all mentally tallying their allies and enemies. No one was missing…..so why would there be an empty chair? The countries started to quietly talk among each other, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"It can't be a country, Angleterre." France corrected the Britt. "All of us are here, non? So zat means zat zere is no one missing."

England scowled at him. "I know there's no one missing, Frog! I can bloody count."

Germany sighed as France and England started arguing. At least a little normalcy was returning. Unfortunatly. His gaze landed on America again, who had fallen completely silent, back to tracing circles with a frown on his face. He lifted his gaze to meet Germany's, having felt his eyes on him. They stared a little longer before America turned his eyes to the window, staring out at the steady snowfall that had started without previous notice. Germany blinked as America paled. "Oh god." Germany heard him whispered. "Mattie….."

~o0o~

General Winter sat beside his prize, almost tenderly stroking the blonds soft hair.

"Soon." He whispered to the country that had long been asleep. "Soon I will have what I want."

* * *

 **Alright all, I know it was short, but I'll hopefully actually keep on this ^^; Yes, General Winter is picking on someone who isn't Ivan. For now. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Vhat vas that, Amerika?" All eyes turned to the blond and he slowly looked back from the window.

"Where's Mattie?" America asked, looking around almost frantically. "I-I forgot about him. Where is he?"

"Who?" England looked at him. "Who's 'Mattie', lad?"

"Mathew!" He stared at England. "Damn it, where's Canada?!"

They all stared at him in silence for a long moment before exchanging confused glances about the table. Canada? Who was that?

America growled and slammed his hands on the table, standing up. "Has anybody seen Canada?!" He demanded and scowled as he only got more confused looks. "How long has it been?" He turned and stalked to the window, staring out into the thickening flakes. "How long have we forgotten…..?" He whispered and leaned his forehead against the cold pane.

England stood and moved beside the taller nation, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who is Canada, Alfred?" He asked softly.

"Mattie. Matthew Williams. My god damn twin brother." Alfred growled.

England paused a long moment, confusion on his face. He then paled as it clicked. The little violet eyed child that always had the strange bear. "Good god." He whispered. "It…..it can't be. How is he still alive?! That place has been nothing but ice for centuries!"

The other nations watched this interaction in silence until it was broken by Russia.

"Ice? Ice is good, Да?" He smiled in his creepy way, making the nations around him to withdraw slightly.

America shot a furious glare in his direction before England tightened his hand in a restraining manner.

"We don't have time for this, lad." He said gently, doing his best to not do the same.

France stood making his way over. "Angleterre, who iz Canada?" He looked at them both.

They looked at him a moment and then both let their eyes wander the room, meeting each one.

"Someone we gotta save." America shrugged of Englands hand, turning to look out the window again. "Let's just hope it isn't too late."

~o0o~

General Winter paced restlessly, waiting for his moment to come. "Hurry, hurry." He muttered to himself. "So close to the end. So close." He stopped his pacing in front of his longtime captive. He crouched, brushing a few rogue strands from the pale face of the nation laying before him, head pillowed by ice and body blanketed by soft snow. "Soon it will be mine, pet." He crooned. "Just stay sleeping for a little longer. Just a little longer."

~o0o~

America finished tightening his scarf around his neck, determination in each movement he made. He looked at those who would travel with them and nodded with satisfaction. At least they were going to help. Germany met his eyes and gave him a tight nod, straightening his coat with warmly gloved hands. They had all talked it out and it was decided that the search group to go into the arctic waste that once was Canada would only be those would would have at least a slim chance of surviving. America, of course, Germany, England, and to America's grudging acceptance, Russia (it had taken much convincing by England). The nations that weren't going stood around them, most still confused on who exactly Canada was, but they at least had France to explain now that he'd remembered as well.

America accepted a pack stuffed with supplies that wouldn't freeze to the point of inedibility. The other three were handed such packs as well. America shifted restlessly, wanting to leave as soon as possible in order to rescue his twin. Cause that's what hero's did, right?

"Ready?" He asked the others and was already opening the door at their nods. "Good. Let's go save my brother." He said, stepping out into the snow and heading towards the snowmobiles that would carry them as far as they could across the border before gas ran out. America silently hoped that it would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww yeah. Chapter 3 up and kicking haha. I'll try to keep with this updating at least once a day, but no guarantees ^^; I'll try. Promise!**

* * *

America slowed the snowmobile to a stop, the others following his example.

"Something the matter?" England asked, looking at him, eyebrows pressing together.

America glanced at him and then looked back out across the border. It had taken them nearly two full days of riding to reach this point. "...My land ends in a couple yards. After that, we're blind. We'll have no idea where anything is."

England frowned and glanced at the other two traveling companions. "That's not too big of a deal."

"Ja." Germany nodded. "Ve just need to continue on to Canada's house."

America nodded slightly. "Right. We just have to make it to his house." He pulled out a compass, checking the direction. "We'll need to be careful we don't get off track from now on. Otherwise, we're probably all dead with no one to get us back."

Russia grinned. "Not a problem, comrades." He giggled in his creepy way. "Let us continue, Да?"

The other three nodded, ignoring the chill that they got from Russia's words.

~o0o~

"Damn useless machines!" America yelled in frustration and kicked the now gasless snowmobile he had been riding. "How are we supposed to get to Mattie now?!"

England scowled at the younger nation. Everyone was starting to get a little frustrated (except Russia).

"It's been two days since we've crossed the border. How much longer until we reach Mathew's?" The Britt demanded.

America turned from abusing the useless machine and looked at the compass, making sure they were heading in the right direction still. "I don't know." He growled. "It'll take forever now that we have to walk."

Germany sighed, stirring the fire with a stick to bare the coals in order to cook the two rabbits America had managed to shoot. They had all agreed to save their rations for when there would be no animals to hunt. "Ve must do vhat ve must do in order to find Canada."

Russia tapped his pipe against his knee. "Да. We mustn't keep Mother waiting." He giggled. "Mother gets what Mother wants."

America huffed and dropped to his haunches after moving to be beside the fire. "I just want Mattie back." He muttered sullenly to himself, staring into the flames. Maybe the older nations cared about what Mother Earth wanted, but America didn't. He just wanted his brother safe and sound.

~o0o~

America lay tucked in his bedroll, staring up at the sky as the other three nations slept in their own bedrolls. It had been agreed after they had eaten that that would start again with the rise of the sun. He sighed to himself and traced the stars that he could see through the wisps of clouds that passed overhead of their camp. The fire had long since been out, allowing America to see more then when the fire had been clinging to the last bits of wood. "Just a little longer." He muttered. "Just wait a little longer, Mattie. The hero's coming to save the day." He smiled slightly at his own words and rolled to his side, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

~o0o~

General Winter smiled to himself as he sensed his captive's heart slow a little as the land he belonged to died a little more. "Good." He muttered. "Good. Just a little longer and then it will all be mine. After you, I'll go for your annoying brother. Or perhaps dear Ivan. He'll be happy to see me." He chuckled darkly. "Oh yes. Very happy to see me again."

* * *

 **Sooo, yeah. Winter's really not a nice guy in this, like, at all. But hey, you get a neat story from his meanness, right? XD Really though, I love protective America X3 Makes you warm and fuzzy inside lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four for you guys :3 I'm thankful for all the favorites and reviews I'm getting ^^ It's keeping me motivated on the story. Have fun reading!**

* * *

America grunted as he pulled England out of another snowbank that he had sunken into, surprisingly passing the chance to make fun of the smaller man. The other nations didn't mention it, however, each lost in their own thoughts. The treeline had long ended and now they were in open land, easily susceptible to any icy winds that could blow. Russia and America had taken it upon themselves to pack as much wood they could both carry so they didn't freeze to death. America pulled out the compass, staring at it a moment before nodding and tucking it away again. Germany glanced at him a second, adjusting his scarf around his neck.

"Bloody hell." England grumbled to himself. "If I didn't see a single snowflake after this, I'd die a happy man."

America rolled his eyes at his comment, continuing to trudge through the thick snow.

"You wouldn't sink so much if you followed behind, Да?" Russia said, plowing his own way through the snow and creating a path behind him.

England huffed, not wanting to accept the almost kind offer to follow behind the Russian and avoid having to plow through himself. His pride wouldn't allow him to sink to that level quite yet.

Germany turned his eyes back out to the frozen wastes they were heading towards. Snow, snow, and more snow. Nothing but snow.

"How much longer, Amerika?"

America looked at the German. "Three days, hopefully, dude. But I'm not too positive on it. It's hard when you have to walk." He frowned, also staring across the waste. "Let's just hope that we can find good places to sleep."

~o0o~

It was nighttime now and America tended carefully to the small fire that they had managed to create. They had found a place that sheltered them from the wind. It was better than having to sleep out in the open. Much better.

"It shouldn't be too much longer after this." America commented. "If I remember right, Mattie kept his house close to the border. He never seemed to like heading too far north. Wonder why…."

Russia took a swig from his vodka (how many bottles he carried the other three didn't know and didn't want to find out). He knew exactly why Canada didn't like to head too far north. If he was right, it was for the same reason Russia himself didn't head north. He glanced outside the circle into the dark. He couldn't suppress a chill and a faint hope that Canada wasn't in His hands. That would make things problematic. And much, much more dangerous than before. He took another swig. Oh yes, the Canadian would owe him, big time.

~o0o~

" _Papa, papa! Look, look! I found a bear!" A proud little blond with violet eyes held up the bear in question, nearly giving France a heart attack._

" _My little cabbage, no! Where did you get it? Put it back!" He placed a hand over his heart. He sighed when the little one looked down, pouting._

" _But papa, the other bears were being mean to him…." He looked up, tears welling in his eyes. "Please, papa! Let me keep him! I'll take good care of him, promise!"_

 _France sighed crouching down and becoming the child forward. He trotted over, bear still held tightly in his arms. The white fuzzball of a bear turned its head, staring at France with beady black eyes._

" _Hungry." It mumbled and little Canada squealed with delight as France gave a start._

" _He talks, he talks!" Canada celebrated, twirling around with it. "I'll name him Kumajiro!" He smiled with delight at France, who sighed._

" _Fine, fine. We can keep the bear." France frowned at the little one. "But you must take care of him! Promise?"_

" _Promise!"_

~o0o~

Canada stirred slightly under his blanket of snow, drawing General Winter's gaze to him.

"Promise…" He whispered softly and then lay still again.

General Winter moved forward, peering down into the unconscious nations face, withdrawing satisfied only after the nation did not stir again.

"Still you dream, my pet? Dream as much as you wish, then. Soon you won't have them anymore." He chuckled darkly. "The time is nearing. So dream to your hearts content."

* * *

 **So, the part in italics was Canada's dream. For the sake of time and my sanity, I didn't translate to French. Didn't want to mess anything up ^^;**


	5. Chapter 5

**What do we do when we're home sick? We write a second chapter in the same day, of course! :D**

* * *

England had long given up on trying to make his own way through the snow as it had started getting thicker. He had grudgingly fallen behind Russia, threatening America that if he said a word of it to anyone, he'd personally wring his neck. America of course had laughed the threat off like it was nothing. He had felt better about it after Germany fallen in step behind America. He looked over at Germany and got a polite nod for his trouble. Leave the plowing through to the two larger nations, who actually had the will and strength to move the snow like it was nothing. Though to Russia, it probably was nothing.

"Hey, what's that?" America pointed a finger and England and Germany shifted to see what he was pointing at.

"All I see is more bloody snow." England grumbled.

Germany squinted, trying to see whatever America had seen. "Are you talking about the grey mass on the horizon?" He asked after a moment and America nodded.

"What do you think it is?" America looked back at him. "I'm thinking that it might be Mattie's house. He always liked to be away from the towns and stuff." He turned back to look again.

Russia tilted his head slightly. "Might be farther than it seems, Да?"

Germany nodded in agreement. "I agree. There's no telling how close ve actually are."

England scowled bitterly. "For the sake of sanity, let's just keep moving. We're not getting any closer just standing here."

The other three nations nodded and they started moving toward the dark mass, hoping that it was finally what they were looking for.

~o0o~

They traveled until the sun started to set. They had been unable to find a place to camp protected from the wind, so it was a struggle to lite and keep the fire. They all huddled around it miserably, each man shivering under their jackets and blankets. America nibbled halfheartedly at a granola bar, finding himself to be lacking any appetite at the moment. It was too cold to eat, even for America.

Russia hesitated a moment and then sighed, pulling out his vodka and taking a swig of it before passing it to Germany. Germany blinked in surprise but took the bottle, talking a small drink himself and passed it to America as the burning liquid sank down his throat. At least they could get a semblance of warmth from the alcohol. America also hesitated but ended up taking a drink and passed it to England who also took a small drink before passing it back to its owner. Russia quickly tucked it back into his coat. It had taken a lot to make himself share his vodka and he wouldn't have had it not been so damn cold.

""I'm gonna kill Mattie when we find him." America grumbled. "I'm going to drag his skinny butt down to Florida and dump him in the ocean."

England rolled his eyes at the grumbling nation and stuffed another stick into the fire. "It was your idea to come here, you git."

America pouted, drawing his blanket closer. "...I know."

After a while, Russia spoke. "We mustn't fall asleep tonight. If we do, we die. No one wants that yet, Да?" He cast his gaze across his fire sharers, smiling creepily. "Don't worry, if you do want, I will kill you instead of the cold."

The other three involuntarily shivered.

"Yeah. No thanks, dude." America glared at him. "Fine. No sleeping."

~o0o~

"We're getting closer." America commented after a long time of walking in silence. "I'm starting to think it's actually Mattie's house we're seeing." He pulled out the compass and checked it.

"The question is, how much closer are ve to finding Canada. There's no guarantee that he is even there."

"Well, we'll just have to see." America retorted, stuffing the compass back in his pocket. "At least it'll be a place we can stay out of the wind. That's better than nothing." He glanced at Russia. "What do you think? How much farther?"

Russia frowned for a small second. "We might make it before night." Was his only comment before he fell silent again.

"Night, huh?" America looked toward the mass that was starting to take shape as a house that had seen much better days. "Let's hope for that, then. And for Mattie to be there, so we can grab him and go home."

"Home would be nice." England sighed. "Home would be very nice."

* * *

 **So I can't help feeling that I might be moving the story a little too fast, but what can you really write about while the hero's are trudging through snow every day in a wasteland? Anyway, it'll probably wrap up pretty soon, but that's ok! That just means starting a new story :D Let me know if you guys want any short stories or anything, and I'll do what I can ^^ I'm sorta planning a little Franada fluffyness cuddle times for a oneshot so yeah! :D Hope you guys are enjoying this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a late release ^^; Was out and about doing things. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four traveling companions stopped outside the broken down house, the sun just starting to set. The house itself seemed…..sad. Empty and so lonely.

"Jeez…" America muttered. "Mattie used to really take care of this place. Now look at it. It's totally busted…"

"Doesn't look like anyone lives here anymore." England agreed.

"Doesn't matter. Let's go in a see if we can find Mattie." America moved forward, shouldering through the busted door and entering, the other three following.

"Mattie?" America called for his brother. "You in here, bro?!"

~o0o~

General Winter's head snapped toward the call and he scowled. "Seems like you're being looked for, pet. Don't worry. They won't take you. You're mine." He settled back, waiting for the intruder to find them. And when they did? What fun Winter would have with him.

~o0o~

"Amerika, you von't find him by calling like that." Germany reasoned. "Othervise ve vould not need to look for him."

America huffed, pouting. "It was worth a try, dude. Let's just keep looking." He went trudging further into the house, looking around. It was almost….heartbreaking, actually. Canada had loved this house and had cared for it. Any problems were fixed instantly. Now it was like no one cared.

England paused in one room they had tramped into (thankfully there was less snow). He bent, carefully picking up a picture frame that must have fallen from the table it was by. He turned it over and smiled slightly at the picture. He remembered this. France had somehow managed to get him, America, Canada and England still enough to take the picture. He hadn't realized that Canada had kept it. He gently placed it back on the table before following the other nations out of the room.

After a moment America paused. "Is it just me, or is it getting colder?" He looked at Russia, barely able to see him in the now growing shadows.

"Да." Russia nodded. "Is seems to be colder."

America nodded in return and then continued on down the hall. If he remembered correctly, this led to the sitting room where Mattie had spent most of his time.

They breached the room and Russia froze as the last light of the sun lit the room in soft pinks and reds.

No. Not Him. Please, please. Not Him.

General Winter smiled cruelly.

"Why, hello, Ivan."

* * *

 **Okay, this was a rather short chapter, but I thought that the last line was a great ender, haha. XD So, this is pretty much wrapping up. It'll probably end in about two or three chapters, but that's okay, right? That means another story to write :D So next chapter will be the confrontation between our heros and Winter! It'll be good! Promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't release the chapter yesterday! Got caught up in Mother's Day over here in America ^^; oopes.**

* * *

The first thing America had seen was his brother blanketed by snow. The second was the small white clouds that passed from Canada's lips with each breath he released. And that meant he was still breathing. He froze when he heard General Winter greet Russia. Slowly he moved his eyes to his brother's captor.

"...Who the hell are you?" He demanded and General Winter chuckled.

"General Winter, at your service, dear nations." He bowed to them and straightened again. "Please, tell me. How may I be of service?" He swept his arms wide.

"You can start by giving back my brother." America growled, hand starting to move toward the pistol that he always kept tucked under his shirt.

"Now, now! No need for that!" Winter chuckled. "Dear Ivan knows that guns won't work on me. Don't you, Ivan?"

Russia swallowed, taking a step back from him.

America turned on the Russian. "You know this bastard?" He demanded of him, anger starting to grow.

Germany put a restraining hand on America's shoulder. "Later." He hissed in his ear. "Ve must get your brother first."

General Winter chuckled again. "I'm afraid you can't take my dear pet. See, I need him so I can have my own lands. So, I have to kill him. By freezing him to death, of course. That way, he stays dead."

"Just you try it, bastard!" America yelled at him.

"Oh, I have. For the past few centuries, I have. And where have you been, 'hero'?" He asked, mocking him. "Where have any of you been? I'll tell you what. We'll play a game. The prize is the nation of Canada."

"What kind of game?" England asked, eyeing him.

"It's simple. Don't go crazy." He grinned, all teeth, as Russia shouted a 'нет' but the game had already started.

~o0o~

" _If you're the hero, why are your people die-"_

" _You used to seem so b-"_

" _You are my dog! Do as I comma-"_

" _Kill him, Vanya. Be a good bo-"_

General Winter laughed at the pain of the four nations now prone before him. "Escape if you can! Try and win my game, fools! Loose and then I can easily take over you nations as well! Enjoy your nightmares!" He was unaware of a shifting snowpile, off in a corner that had long been forgotten.

"Cada….." The pile whispered softly, the voice lost in General Winters words. "I come, Cada…."

* * *

 **So, it was kinda short. It'll prolly wrap up tomorrow. And three guesses who's under the pile and the first two don't count XD A note: the italics are the nightmares/memories of the guys in the order of America, England, Germany and of course, Russia ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 (Final)

_Another Christmas alone. Canada sighed softly, holding Kumajiro close. Well, not so alone, right? "I still have you, right Kumaruma?" He asked the sleepy bear, holding him close._

" _Who?" Came a mumbled response and Canada sighed again._

" _Canada. The one who feeds you."_

" _Oh."_

 _There was a knock on the door and Canada perked, setting down his bear and excitedly went to the door, opening it eagerly. He paused a moment before he smiled slightly._

" _Hello Winter. Come for another visit? Want to come in?" He moved aside. Sure, he was nervous around Winter, but that didn't mean he could be rude!_

 _General Winter took his offer, entering and knocking loose the snow from his boots._

" _Empty house again, Mathew?" He looked at the blond nation as Canada's smile faltered._

" _Y-yeah. E-everyone was busy today…." He turned after shutting the door. "W-would you like anything?"_

 _General Winter shook his head. "I just came for a visit. You're much more fun then Ivan." He grinned and Canada shivered, moving past him._

" _I-I wouldn't say that. I don't do very much." He looked down as Kuma trotted over, demanding food. Canada giggled and picked him up, moving to the kitchen with Winter following him. He cleared a stool for Winter to seat himself on as he fed his little polarbear._

" _So Matthew, tell me, how long has it been since your family's visited?" He watched the small nations shoulders stiffen as he fed strips of seal to Kuma._

" _...a little while….." Came a reluctant reply._

" _And how long is that…?" He continued to watch Canada._

" _...U-um…..a….couple years…" He muttered, shoulders sagging._

 _General Winter sighed deeply. "Am I actually the only one who visits every year?"_

 _Canada nodded slightly, putting Kuma down now that he was done feeding him. "Y-yeah….Everyone's busy so….." He shrugged. "They….run out of time…that's….that's all….."_

" _How do you even stand it?" General Winter asked, honestly curious. He knew Canada really wasn't as pathetic as he seemed, but really, how could someone not lose it after being forgotten so much?_

 _Canada shrugged again. "I'm….used to it, now, I guess. I just deal with it." He blinked at him as Winter stood. "I've never been noticeable…"_

 _Winter frowned. "That's no excuse. Make yourself known."_

" _Winter…" Canada sighed, leaning on the counter. "I've tried, and failed miserably, may I add. It's alright. I'm used to it, so…..just leave it be, ok?" He looked at Winter, eyes pleading. "Just….leave it be...Thanks for visiting, but…...you should leave…" He looked down at the counter, tracing circles on the marble. "I….I don't want to be lectured. Not today. It's Christmas, after all….."_

 _General Winter scowled at him. "Fine. I'll leave, Matthew. Just remember my words." He started moving toward the door but hesitated in the doorway of the kitchen. "Matthew." He looked back at him. "...Take care of yourself."_

~o0o~

General Winter, yelled in pain as Kuma sank his teeth into his hand. He shook free the bear, glaring at the small creature.

"You hurt Cada!" The little bear yelled at him, blood from Winter staining his muzzle. "Bad! No hurt Cada!"

Winter scowled at the bear, cradling the injured hand. "I didn't hurt him."

"Give me my brother!" Came a shout and a gunshot. The bullet missed completely, embedding itself into the wall.

"Please." Winter sneered as the other nations started stirring groggily. "How long did it take for you to notice he was missing? Hmm? What kind of brother are you?"

America flushed with anger, thumbing back the hammer again as he made his way to his feet, the other three close behind him. "I said, give. me. my. brother!"

Kuma had moved to his unconscious master, starting to bathe his face with his warm tongue. "Cada, up." He whispered between licks.

England eyed Winter up and down. "Who are you to judge? You're the one who kidnapped him!"

"He was in pain!" General Winter protested bitterly. "In pain from his abandonment by his own damn family."

Both America and England flinched at his words.

"Und how vould you know that?" Germany asked him.

"Winter always visits." Russia mumbled. "Every year."

"That's right, Ivan." General Winter smiled at him and Russia shivered. "I haven't visited you in a while, have I? Perhaps I should change that?"

Russia took an involuntary step back.

"Winter, stop." Came a soft croak and all eyes turned, shocked, to the small violet eyed nations as he slowly sat up, hugging his bear closer for warmth. "P-please, stop." The eyes started tearing up. "Y-you promised you'd never hurt my family."

"M-Matthew, I wasn't-"

"Mattie!" America launched himself past Winter, talking his brother in a bear hug. "Oh my god, you're ok!"

"A-Al…..can't breath…" Canada groaned out, being crushed by his brother's bear hug. Kuma protested from being squashed and wiggled free. America released him enough to shift to be beside him, arm still protectively around Canada's bare shoulders. "Winter…." Canada looked at him pleadingly. "I-I don't know why you're doing this…"

Winter faltered as the other nations moved past him to stand protectively by the one they had been looking for.

"Matthew. I did it for you. You were suffering because-"

"It wasn't your place!" Canada cut him off, leaning into his brothers heat. Really. America was like a furnace. "Y-you were trying to make me disappear!"

"I was the only one who ever visi-"

"That doesn't give you any right!" Canada started shivering softly as his body finally started to realize that the only thing covering him was the blanket of snow. "I-I don't want to disappear…." He whispered weakly, the tears finally spilling over as America held him closer.

"I didn't-"

"Please…." Canada whispered. "Just…..just leave, Winter. You…..you tried to kill me….and take my lands. I...I can't forgive you for that…."

Winter scowled at the shivering and crying nation. "After all I've done for you-!"

"Like what?!" America yelled at him. "Other than trying to kill him?!"

"At least I visited him! And remembered his existence!" Winter snapped back at him.

"Winter!" Canada broke in. "Please…..leave...please…." Canada opened his arms and snatched up his bear again. "please…." The last one was barely audible.

Winter growled and turned from him. "Fine, Matthew." He spat. "I'll leave. But your family will forget you again. And this time, I won't visit you. Die alone." He stormed out and Canada sniffled, pressing his face into America's shoulder as he drew him closer to his warmth. "I'm sorry…." Canada whispered, only audible to America. "I'm so sorry…."

~o0o~

Canada sighed, staring out the window of America's house, still snugly bundled in blankets. England's orders. He cradled a mug of tea, made by England of course, and shifted, frowning at the snow as it fell. It was a painful reminder of Winter's betrayal. Not that Canada could really blame him…..Winter had said it was for him, and maybe he really believed that it was for Canada's sake. He took a sip of the tea, enjoying the warmth as it slid down his throat. "I'm sorry." He whispered to no one. "I'm so sorry. Let's meet again, someday. When they forget again. After all. Winter will always come again." The Canadian smiled softly. "Always."

* * *

 **Aww yeah! Super long chapter (for me anyway haha) and the end of the story! :D That first bit is Canada's memory. He was seeing it as the other four were seeing their own. I always thought that Winter and Canada had a decent relationship together. ^^ And Kuma to the rescue! :D Anyhoo, thanks so much to all my readers ^^ you guys are awesome. So! I'll be willing to hear any suggestions on any pairings you guys want me to write now that I have my first story under my belt ^^ Seriously. I love you guys 3 Until the next story!**


End file.
